sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Sting the Scorpion
I'm not just some plain ole' scorpion, I'm the last of my kind, well, possibly, i mean i was adopted by echidnas and ran away at age 10, so i have no idea if they are alive or not. -Sting the Scorpion Bio Name: Sting Species: Mutant Scorpion Gender: Male Alignment: Neutral Occupation: Mercenary Skin color: Yellow Age: Unknown height: Unknown weight: Unknown Family: Unknown Birthplace: Sandopolis Date of Birth: Unknown Dominate Hand: Right Dominate foot: Right Eye colour: Green Favorite song: Cyberspace Back story As a kid, Sting lived in sandopolis with his father and mother, until he got lost in Mushroom Hill and as found by echidnas, little did Sting know that his clan would be destroyed by the echidnas that raised him. The echidnas took him to their warrior camp in Mushroom Hill, and trained him to be the strongest of all his companions. At the age of 10 he ran away for some reason the creator was to lazy to think about, and started to survive on his own. As he grew up he lived in a cave and faced many hardships, thankfully, he relied more on instinct instead of knowledge, which is basically what has kept him alive. One day while scouting the area, he came across an unconscious falcon, (Cage the Falcon) Sting took the falcon into his cave and healed him, once he got the falcon to full recovery, the falcon told him there was civilization west of the cave. and invited him to his apartment. The falcon introduced himself to Sting and they quickly became friends. A few years later, Sting became a mercenary and quickly became the #1 mercenary in Mobius. Once he received enough money, he founded the U.M.A. (Universal Mercenary Association) and is still, to this day, The #1 Mercenary in Mobius. Cyber Sting One day when Sting was walking around he saw a robot (Metal Sonic) that was broken down, he took the robot back to the U.M.A. HQ to see if Cage could fix the robot. Once the Metal sonic was up and running, he broke free and attacked Sting (Cage was assigned to kill someone) the battle almost destroyed Cage's property of the U.M.A. HQ. During the battle, sting was knocked into a table, causing him to knock down all the contents on the table. One of the contents was a liquid that healed robots, It got into stings mouth and almost killed him. But, somehow by the power of throwing logic out the window when making this fan character, he turned into Cyber sting. Which, you guessed it, is a robot version of sting, with his new power, he defeated Metal Sonic, and threw him out the window with the logic. Once Cage got back, he explained what happened, cage told him that he could give him the ability to control the transformation. Sting agreed and now he is a part robot, part scorpion. Sting can't be a robot forever thogh, if he stays a robot for to long, he will die. Fighting Styles At the Echidna Warior Acadamy (E.W.A.) he learned Two variants of chinese kungfo, Tai Tzu, (T*eye*ziu) and Liu He (Leo*weigh) which is consist of Strong strikes and solid defence. Friends Cage the Falcon (forever alone) Enemies Metal Sonic (only one fight) every victim he has killed Quotes *shut up, because every time you talk you lower the whole IQ of the planet. *OK, IF ANYONE ASKS, CAGE DIED, STOLE HIS TIME MACHINE, CRASH LANDED IT INTO THE BACK WALL!!! -Sting after crash landing Cage's time machine *If it involves explosions, I'm in *WELL THAT'S JUST BRILLIANT -when something goes wrong *safty disabled, combat mode engaged- after turning into cyber sting Trivia *Sting the scorpion used to be a recoulor named Flame the Hell-Hog *"WELL THATS JUST BRILLIANT" is a refrence to Doctor Who's 9th doctor when he says, "Well thats fantastic." *Sting's orignal name was "Scorpio the Scorpion", but was changed due to the amount of sylables. *When in Cyber Mode, Sting can use electrokenisis (I think thats what its called) *Sting has Algophobia- Fear of pain, Atychiphobia- Fear of failure,''' '''ichtyophobia- fear of fish touching him, unless he know what the fish is. Art Gallery Category:Males Category:Scorpions Category:Neutral Category:Robots